


Cherry Chapstick

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Cas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - War, Destiel - Freeform, Elementary School, Iraq, Kisses, Letters, Letters to Dean, M/M, POV First Person, War, cooties, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which is 6:00 pm you uncultured swine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Chapstick

Week three:

It's really fucking lonely. Like okay, remember in fifth grade when we.. kissed. And then you kissed Tara Davis the next week and her friends thought it was gross because she said you wore berry chapstick instead of cherry? And you pulled me over and kissed me and said "Dean doesn't think it's gross!" and no one talked to us the rest of fifth grade year? It's like that. Except I don't have you here.

I'm apparently getting my first actual "mission" tomorrow. I head out at 18:00. Which is 6:00 pm you uncultured swine! (Don't make that face Cas, I know you know military time just humor me, alright?) I'm hoping that some of the guys will stop treating me like a rookie. I don't know. If I don't write next week you know why. They said I should be back here the week after next week. So I'll write then. Talk to you later Cas!

(hope school is well.)

 

-Dean


End file.
